Drunken Demise
by Hazmonster
Summary: A possible tear jerker: An intoxicated Fred insists on driving despite Daphne's wise argument; for once things may not end so happily for the perfect couple- maybe this night is their story ending.


**Author's note****:  
>So this is a different one from me, I'm usually a 'happy ender' haha.<br>It took me a lot of the night to find perfect songs for the moment and I'll list them at the end- they actually made me cry when I found them.  
>I hope you like my new turn on writing; this is perhaps a one off but if it goes down well there may be more ;)<br>I'm writing a 'Scooby-Doo/The Grudge' crossover at the moment but I'm not entirely sure about it.  
>This one's a little un-romantic in some parts; but I couldn't leave it that way so I gave Fred his sense back for a moment.<strong>

**Please don't be put off by the length and please review! :D**

* * *

><p>Fred threw back another shot of vodka, his speech slurry as he joked and laughed at the bar with Shaggy; Daphne crossed her arms, she hated to see the man she loved like this. He wasn't a regular drinker, so whenever he drank alcohol he became prone to getting drunk; however Shaggy had a pretty good experience with alcohol, partying and drinking every weekend. Daphne scowled at the scruffy, brown haired hippy as he pressured Fred into another vodka; she'd already tried to cease the out of control behaviour, but Shaggy had shut her up with a threatening word or two- Fred oblivious to the abuse he had given. Shaggy yawned, swigging down his last glass of Smirnoff he unsteadily stood up and said his goodbyes before loudly making his way home-<p>

"Like, night ass faces!" - shouting and cursing as he did so. Daphne placed her hand on Fred's shoulder, signalling him that she was ready to leave; he followed the red-head, stumbling, falling, shouting and laughing while he made his way to the Mystery Machine. Fumbling for his keys in his pocket he cursed a few times,

"Maybe I should drive baby; you're so drunk it's not safe." Daphne suggested,

"Fuck off, I'm driving." He spat, mentally unaware of what he was saying,

"No Freddie, you're not, give me the keys." Daphne demanded.

"I said frickin' no!" Fred raised his voice as Daphne tried to hush him,

"But Fr-" the blonde man struck Daphne to the floor; she cried out in pain, crashing to the pavement, her head hitting the concrete.

"S-sorry b-baby." He garbled; the beautiful young woman clutched her head, glaring at Fred,

"Just give me the fucking keys Fred, you don't know what you're doing." She glowered; Fred surrendered and gave Daphne the keys as she jumped into the driver's seat Fred knocked on the passenger's side window, smirking as he held up another set of keys. Daphne looked at the set of keys in her hand- she would've never have guessed Fred would be mentally stable enough to deceive her;

"Shit, these are the freaking house keys you ass." She spat, "You're too drunk to walk or do normal things but your still smart enough to trick me; what the hell?" The red-head reached across to roll the passenger window down and retrieve the keys; just as she did so Fred ran to the driver's side pushed Daphne away and locked the doors,

"I-I d-d-drive." Fred stammered, struggling to insert the keys into the ignition,

"Fred honey, bad idea sweetie, give me the keys." Daphne said slowly, trying not to startle or anger the unstable blonde. The van's engine started and Fred stepped on the accelerator; throwing the couple back in their seats as the van jerked forward,

"Freddie no! Stop, you're gonna kill us!" Daphne cried,

"Shhh!" Fred laughed childishly; increasing his speed along the empty streets.

"Please Freddie, we're going to die if you don't stop; it's dark, you're drunk and we've come from a bar in the middle of no-where, please!" Daphne begged; Fred only increased his speed at Daphne's cries. The frightened red-head put her knees to her chest and her arms covering her head; bracing herself for the worst.

"The Daphness monster." Fred laughed idiotically. The Mystery Machine skidded out of control as Fred yanked on the steering wheel, forcing it to the left. The van hurtled towards a deep ditch, colliding with a huge boulder, both Daphne and Fred were slung from their seats and thrown from the van through the windscreen. Fred hit his head on the hard ground, knocking the sense back into his brain, he snapped back to reality, the alcohol's affects now powerless. Daphne landed near to him on a softer patch of ground; she crawled to his motionless body;

"Stupid man, stupid man, I love you, why couldn't you just let me drive, why did you have to drink?" She wept as she cradled the severely wounded blonde in her arms; ignoring her own injuries that caused her a lot of blood loss. The blonde opened his eyes slightly, stirring in her arms,

"Freddie, honey, please be okay, c'mon don't leave me." she pleaded, her tears falling onto his bloodstained shirt,

"I'm sorry, I love you so much." He spoke weakly, his eyes closing once more; Daphne could feel the life slipping from Fred as his muscles released and he became limp in her arms. Refusing to accept his death she began to sing to him,

"Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon, the angels can wait for a moment…" Daphne herself began to deteriorate, she'd lost a large quantity of blood, her body was shutting down but she was too hysterical to notice. As she held Fred's lifeless body, she cuddled him sweetly; her tears running onto his still warm skin as she kissed him for her last living time.

"And it's true that you have reached a better place, still I'd give the world to see your face; and I'm right here next to you but it's like you're gone too soon; now the hardest thing to do is say: bye bye." Daphne sang softly, laying her head on Fred's chest; now feeling the pain of her wounds,

"I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how, I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight. And I can't stand the pain and I can't make it go away; no, I can't stand the pain..." Daphne's eyelids became heavier, she weakly moved closer to Fred: his arm around her waist, their hands intertwined; Daphne's eyes slowly closed as she took her last breath. The two lovers' lifeless bodies lay with each other on the grass, the destroyed Mystery Machine resting in the ditch; a shooting star danced across the night sky- the couple united in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs (in order of appearance)<strong>

**Stay With Me- Ironik**  
><strong>Bye Bye- Mariah Carrey<strong>  
><strong>Untitled- Simple Plan<strong>

**Review please ;D**


End file.
